


Фантом

by simulacat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacat/pseuds/simulacat
Summary: — Идеально, — говорит Сальвадор.Майя чувствует, как её внутренности волосатыми гусеницами полезут по глотке вверх. Экстон морщится.— Да пошёл ты, Сальвадор. Это чё за хрень вообще? Ты бы ещё насрал внутри него.
Kudos: 3





	Фантом

— Идеально, — говорит Сальвадор.  
Майя чувствует, как её внутренности волосатыми гусеницами полезут по глотке вверх. Экстон морщится.  
— Да пошёл ты, Сальвадор. Это чё за хрень вообще? Ты бы ещё насрал внутри него.  
— А мне бы нравится!  
— Заткнись, Гейдж. Чтоб я ещё с вами, психами, согласился куда-то идти. Лучше уж буду сраные поэмы слушать.  
— Это хайку, — поправляет Майя.  
— Хуяйку. Меня, думаешь, ебёт?  
Гиперионский рабочий лежит, распластавшись на траве. Яица варкидов внутри его туловища подрагивают, и от этого кажется, будто он ещё дышит. Сирена не всматривается, только переферийное зрение улавливает, что ноги переставлены и пальцы сгибаются будто бы не в тех местах. Сальвадор оставил нетронутым только лицо. Именно его Майя мечтала бы не видеть. 

— Привет, Майя, — говорит Мордекай, когда она кладёт руку ему на плечу.  
— Присоединюсь?  
Мордекай кивает, хотя им обоим и не нужно, чтобы согласие было озвучено. Мокси выплывает из подсобки. Майе кажется, что движения Мокси похожи на движения буйка в неспокойной воде, но она не может вспомнить, когда видела буйки.  
— Флешбэки? — спрашивает Мордекай через две кружки. Майя дёргается. Открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но слова не выходят у неё изо рта.  
Мордекай уходит быстро: у Лилит нет недостатка в проблемах, с которыми нужно разобраться. Мокси говорит, так даже лучше. Хотя он и доверил ей решать, когда ему хватит, он всегда просит «последнюю кружечку».  
— Ты знаешь, кого можно попросить порыться для меня в эхонете? Только не Гейдж.  
— Прости, сладкая, — нежно улыбается Мокси, – к сожалению, Фуджисаки пока нельзя беспокоить. Они с Гейдж — единственные, кому можно доверить что-то серьёзное. А у тебя ведь наверняка оно.  
Майя чувствует на своей коже материнское тепло, которое излучает Мокси. Думает, как здорово было бы оказаться в её объятиях и никогда не отпускать друг друга. В такие моменты Майя завидует Элли.  
За её спиной вырастает Зер0. Садится рядом.  
«Старые раны ноют.  
Фантомная боль  
Настоящей кажется»  
– говорит он и поворачивает к ней свой чёрный шлем.  
Майя молча опрокидывает в себя бутылку. Глоток звучит выразительней, чем просьба заткнуться. 

Майя диктует имя по буквам с религиозным страхом, не давая им срастись в своей голове. Было раньше такое поверие: если назвать настоящее имя демона – призовёшь его.  
– Ну, в общем, – через час эхонетного транса говорит наконец Фуджисаки, – нашёл я твоего жмурика. На Пандоре никогда не был – а вот его брат смылся с Афины и заделался в Гиперионские инженеры. Спокойненько инженерил себе пятнадцать лет, а потом... Похоже на Сальвадора. Можно сказать, от близнецов не осталось и половинки, ха-ха.  
– Не будешь спрашивать, зачем я искала человека, которого сама убила?  
Фуджисаки гордо улыбается:  
– Я же всё-таки профессионал.


End file.
